lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Ejemplos de Tú
Tu tienes cara de renacuajo filibustero gigante, con pistolas en los codos, xarampión en las rodillas, ranas en los ojos, una escoba en cada mano y mierda en las fosas nasales * Tu mataste a Kennedy * Tu deberias leer el ultimo ejemplo de una vez * Tu eres el hermano de Señor Limón * Tu eres yo, pero si tu eres yo, yo soy tu, y yo no quiero ser tu siendo yo sin ser tu siendo Chuck Norris sin ser yo, pero siendo tu: * Tú eres ¿o me equivoco?. * ¿Quien eres?, Soy tu, ¿Entonces yo quién soy?, Tú eres tú, Pero si yo soy yo y tú eres tú ¿quién es más tonto de los dos? * Tú eres un imbécil que malgasta su tiempo en leer esto ¬¬ * Tú Abuela en Tanga.!! * Tu abuela sin Tanga!! * Tú ser?... no, no... Tú no ser * Tú te pajeas. * Tú tienes que leer esto * Tú cagas en un baño o no? * Tú eres mi peor enemigo... por lo tanto yo soy mi peor enemigo, porque yo he escrito esto y si lo leo soy el peor enemigo de alguien, y como yo lo he escrito soy mi peor enemigo, pero no puedo matarme a mí mismo, porque si lo hago me suicidaré, y si me suicido pareceré EMO, y como yo odio a los EMO no puedo hacerlo, lo que quiere decir que soy inmortal y que debo conseguirme otro enemigo, de modo que TÚ serás mi peor enemigo * Tú has visto todas las pelis porno del mundo y ademas dos veces * Tú te drogas * Tu eres mi amigo * Es broma * Tú amigo es un elemental del agua,es AguaBrillante ¿me equivoco? * Tú te llenas de Torrijas los bolsillos * Tu mataste a Michel Jackson!!!! * Tú te estas marturbando ahora mismo * Tú me das cremita, yo te doy cremita... * tu es you en ingles (lol) hahaha xD * Tú no eres mas que otra cosa que tú mismo. * Tú estas leyendo esto¿o no? * Tú pentakismyriohexakisquilioletracosiohexacontapentagonalis * Tú no eres tú (¿o sí?). * Tú eres un friki * Tú deverias derverias ponerte tanga * Tú eres un cani * Tú eres Juancho? * Tú eres Pancho? * Tú eres Tito? * Tu eres gay * Tú eres tú? * Tú hueles mal * Tú eres tonto? (pregunta trampa) * Soy tu menstruación * Tú eres un angelito del infierno * Tú no tienes tutú para bailar tú sola. * Tú de ti * Tú resibiras una patada y quedaras unihuevo por parte de Chuck Norris * Tú no sabes quien soy yo (ahora). * Tú no me vas a ganar en Ragnarok * Cualquiera podria ser un Tu pero yo? JAMAS.!! * Tú no tienes novia.( yo tengo y tú no, te jodes!!) * Tú tienes novio (yo tengo novia) * Tú solamente Tú saciaste la sed de mi corazon hoy te prometo kererte sin miedo, ooohhh!! * Tú y solamente tú sabes todo lo maricona que es la frase que escribiste tú arriba * Por lo tanto Tú eres maricón, But YOU know I say it with love * Tú turu turuuuuuu... * Tú; dame tu ropa, tu moto y tus botas. * Tú oyes o alguna ves oiste a porta. * Soy tu monstruación * Tútancamon. * Tú ぼわすを. * Tú Tubo (Youtube). * Tú y yo. * Tú y yo y Sabumafuuu.!! * Tú ser Tú en el espejo * Yo la tengo más grande que tú. * Tú ser feo. * Tú, no sabes quién coño soy yo, no sé quién coño eres tú, y en realidad, quién sabe quién coño somos los dos... (Canción estúpida de algún estúpido "cantante" por allí) * Tú vieja es una ... * Tú eres Emo * Tú eres Emosexual un error de la naturaleza * Tú Ser yo? * Tú no ser Mi¡ * Tú Eres un Wombat. * Tú Eres dos Wombat. * ¿Tu Eres tres Wombat ? * ¿Tu eres tonto o traficas lacasitos? * Tú Parada. * Tú Tú Tú y solo tu... * Tú haces que el planeta gire.. pero al rededor de la estupidez * Tú Osea Naco.!! Hellooowwww * Happy Birthday Tu yu. * Tú Eres Nazi, yo soy Nazi, ellos son Nazi, Naci Naci Naci.!! * Tú y Yo vamos a dominar el mundo. * Tú Tarea Flojo de mierda * Tú tienes una nula vida social. * Tú sabes que yo asfdasdfasdfsadf. * Tú debes asegurarte de leer las ayudas y sobre todo el disclaimer. * Tú no sabes qué es el tiki taka. * Guan, Tú, Zri, For, Fai. * Tú eres una paella con tropezones. * Tú tienes tres pezones * ¡TU MADRE!!!(la tuya). * ¡Tú no eres Peter Pan, ¿¡qué le hiciste!? * ¡Tú... patú, tupatú, tupatú, tupatú! * Si yo digo tú, hablo de ti pero referido a ti y no a mí (mí de yo, no de ti, y ti de tú no de yo). * ¿Quién cojones soy yo eres tú? * Si tú eres tú y yo soy yo ¿quién es más tonto de los 2??? * ¡Tu padre es negro! * Si tú estas leyendo esto tú eres yo, si lo lee otra persona ella es tú y a la vez yo, y yo tú y viceversa. * Allá tú (programa de telecinco). * Tu Viejah (con V y H) * Si yo soy él... ¿Quién eres tú? * Tú, tú... tururú! * Yo sí tengo novia , Tú no. * Si tú mueres yo no? * Tú contribuyes a esta cosa * Tuuuu tuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuu (lo que suena cuando te llamas a ti mismo por teléfono). * Tu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu chucu, chucu, chucu, chucu (sonido de una locomotora). * PiTUnissu (paranoya sin sentido). * ¡Ujá!!!! sakatán, sakaTUtantantan que sumbumpén que TUmpán, que tepetepe tanto peTÚn que sumbum queTÚn... ¡ujá!!!! sakatán, sakaTUtantantan que sumbumpén que TUmpán, que tepetepe tanto peTÚn que sumbum, QUE SUMBUM!!!!!!... que TUn!! * Tú sabes que el friki que ha escrito esto de aquí arriba se ha visto en youTUbe el anuncio del aTÚn 4110 veces * Hay el TUriTU, el TUriTU bravou, que lleva boTUines, y no va descalzo!!! (en memoria de nuestro querido Fary que en paz descanse). * TUrrón no es lo mismo que TU ron * 7µ 3r3$ µn j0Ð1Ð0 £337 * ¡SacaTÚn ke pen ke summum ke TÚn! * (Tú mas bien copiaste lo escrito del otro) * TÚ eres TÚ detrás del espejo. * Si dices "ut" muy rápido acabas diciendo tú (también hay la posibilidad de que acabes dislocándote la lengua y tengan que escayolártela; pero en raros casos.) * Yo y tú, tú y yo, no dirás que no, no dirás que no, no dirás que no, seré tu amante bandiiiiiiidoooooooooo bandido (canción del Bosé ese). * Yo soy tú, tú eres yo, ¿Quién es más tonto de los dos? Él. * TU descubriras TU poder interior. * Si TU estas leyendo esto estas muerto. * You are not the angry german kid. * TU no eres el niño aleman loco. * Cuando tu dices tu te refieres a yo/tu,y si ese yo/tu dice yo se refiere a tu¿Captas el concepto? * TU mama es tu mientras tu eres yo? * Tururú♪ (DelMsn) *Tu vas a acabar con ese desgraciado de * Tú no eres Harry Potter * Tú vez Barney a escondidas para que nadie se cuenta * Tú eres Nadie * Tú sabes la receta de los pepinillos con sabor a grullere... pero no la dices.. gay * Tú sí, yo no, sí tú, no yo, Yono soy Sitú * Túbo túbo * Tú No eres un sayayin. * Tú te lo creiste * Tú No me caes bien. * Tu'pac Amarú * '''Tu'cán * 'Tu'rrón * '''Tutú, variación del famoso yoyo * Tu eres un friki que se pasa el día pegado a la PC. * Tu vieja en tanga :3 * Tu y tu mama tambien * Tu eres gilipollas (pero con respeto ¬¬) * Tu estás navegando por internet * Tu madre pario a un * Querido . te conozco, se que crees saber como se tu cuenta , péro creo que te confundes. Estoy con tu mama, , mejor que te cuides con lo que haces. Con amor: Yo. *Cada vez que TÚ vandalizas un artículo,YO me follo a tu novia.captas? * Tú fornicaste a * Tú mataste a Kenny * TUtifruti * Si TU eres yo, yo quien soy? * Tu me llegas al cuerno -___- * Monito tití Toto con su TUTU * Tu eres flogger * Tú no juegas al Dungeon keeper * Tú me debes pasta * ¿Acaso tu dudas acerca de mi relación con tu madre? * ¿Por mucho que Tú lo deseases en primaria, dos mas dos no eran igual a digimon? * ¿Sabías que había una piscina con una polla acuática a la que iban todas las mujeres? Y tú querías entrar * ¿Sabias que Tú sabias? * Tu eres gilipollas si has leido toda esta lista xD * Tu has leido esta lista ¿verdad? * TU eres friki, aunque no te lo creas * Tu eres el papa * Tu no eres el papa * ¿Tu eres el papa? * Tu mataste a kenny! * Y por eso TU sos un hijo de puta? * Si yo soy yo y tu eres tu. Quien es mas tonto de los dos? Claramente tu, . * ¿Tú te has leido la lista entera? * Tú te has muerto de cáncer de pene leyendo la lista entera * Tú has brincado hasta el final de la lista para ver el último ejemplo de tú Categoría:Anexos